A conventionally known agitator that agitates a liquid using sound waves is, for example, an agitator which is employed in a chemical analysis apparatus and includes a sound wave generator arranged outside a vessel retaining a liquid and agitates the liquid by directing the sound waves generated from the sound wave generator toward the vessel (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3168886